


Extra Training

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's reckless nature pays off in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's May 2011 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Dub-con.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : blindfolding, cuffs and harpaxophilia: arousal from being robbed/robber ravishment.
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thank you to Sevfan for her assistance with beta reading and to Lilyseyes for the hand holding. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Extra Training

~

“It excites you, doesn’t it?” The question was laced with exasperation and, wincing, Harry turned to face his accuser. 

“W-What?” _He can’t know that raids turn me on. Can he_? Harry bit his lip.

“Being a one-man squad.” One of the other Hit Wizards, Miller, was shaking his head. “You acted like you didn’t need any of the rest of us there at all tonight. You practically took them all out by yourself.” 

_Oh. Okay._ Harry swallowed hard. “Not _all_ ,” he protested. 

“Might as well have been all.” Miller rolled his eyes. “You only left one for me.” 

Harry grinned. “I guess I just like to get things done efficiently.” 

Miller nodded. “Yeah, I know, it’s just...the rest of us joined the Hit Wizard squad for a bit of excitement, too. You can’t keep hogging it.” Miller grinned back, taking some of the sting out of the words.

“I’ll let you have some fun next time, promise,” Harry said, edging his way towards the door. “Sorry, but I’ve really got to go to the loo--”

Miller waved his hand in dismissal, turning back to his desk and paperwork. Harry, desperately in need of privacy, rushed out into the hallway and towards the loo. 

Once inside a stall, he moaned, freeing his aching erection that had been plaguing him ever since they’d arrived at the raid. Eyes at half mast, he stroked himself as he recalled the scene they’re encountered. 

_The criminals, clearly startled, nevertheless quickly drew their wands and began shooting hexes towards the Hit Wizards. Responding instinctively, Harry dropped and rolled behind a column and fired back in an attempt to provide cover for the others in his unit. He Stunned at least four of the outlaws and when silence had descended he had emerged, only to be hit with an Incarcerous spell._

Harry gasped, his hand speeding up at the memory. 

_The binding of the ropes, the feeling of utter helplessness, it had made him go hard faster than he could ever remember before. When Miller had hexed the criminal who’d cast the Incarcerous spell on Harry, he’d been freed and his first sensation had been...disappointment._

About to come, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on how it’d felt to be bound, controlled, and with a groan, he orgasmed, spilling over his hand and into the toilet. _Merlin, what’s wrong with me_? he thought as he emerged to wash his hands. _Ever since the Horcrux hunt, being in danger makes me harder than anything else._

A moment later there was the sound of a flush and someone else came out of a stall. When Harry looked up into the mirror and saw who it was, he froze. Draco Malfoy, face blank, proceeded to ignore Harry as he washed and dried his hands. _Oh God, what did he hear_? Harry thought, frantically hoping he hadn’t been too obvious about what he’d been doing.

Draco was almost at the door when he paused and said, tone casual, “Sounds as if you had an exciting raid, Potter. Very...arousing.” Tossing a smirk over his shoulder, he left, and Harry, mortified, buried his face in his hands. _Well fuck._

Expecting his actions in the bathroom to quickly make the rounds in the Ministry rumour mill, Harry was surprised when no one seemed to treat him any differently. Apparently Draco wasn’t going to do what Ginny had, which was, as soon as she’d found out Harry was gay, go to the newspapers and tell her story. Ron still wasn’t talking to him, although he and Hermione met for lunch regularly and she said she was working on Ron’s attitude.

In contrast, Draco and Snape, both working in the Ministry and partners in real life, did not change the way they acted towards him, although Harry occasionally caught one or both of them staring speculatively. Those heated looks even began providing Harry with wank material at night.

The next big raid was coming up, the culmination of a long investigation that the DMLE had been conducting. _I can’t get aroused while we’re there, I can’t_! Harry tried reminding himself, but when they arrived at the warehouse, all four Hit Wizard units, his heart was racing, his mouth was dry and his body was thrumming with arousal. 

Harry’s unit saw a lot of action that night, Harry having had several close calls. By the end of the raid, which only took forty-five minutes, Harry was about to burst. 

“You all right, Potter?” Miller asked as the criminals were being rounded up. “Did you get hit?”

“No, I’m fine,” Harry said, trying to maintain a casual stance in hope it would mask the tenting of his robes.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Miller shrugged. “See you back at the Ministry.” 

Harry nodded, and a moment later Miller disappeared. 

Everyone else was in cleanup mode so, ducking behind the warehouse, Harry looked for a deserted spot to relieve his problem. _I can’t go back to the office like this._

Suddenly, as he was moving past an alley, there was a flash of light and he fell over, Stupefied. _Bloody hell_!

He heard footsteps and felt hands moving over him and a blindfold was placed over his eyes. A squeezing sensation let him know that he was being transported elsewhere and then he landed on a soft surface. 

“ _Finite Incantatem. Incarcerous._ ”

Able to move yet restrained, blindfolded and gagged, Harry began struggling, but to his surprise, a gentle hand was placed on his leg and someone spoke in his ear. “You have my word that we will not hurt you.” 

The voice sounded familiar and following his instincts, which told him he was in no danger, he relaxed infinitesimally. 

“Clothes first I think,” said another voice and Harry almost had the owner’s identity but his concentration was shattered as he felt the tingle of his clothes being spelled away followed in short order by the touch of a knowing hand which began stroking his cock. 

“He likes that.”

“Told you he would.” 

_Like it_? If he hadn’t been gagged, Harry would have been moaning his pleasure aloud. 

The sensory deprivation was more arousing than Harry could have anticipated. Adrenaline had flooded his system; he had no idea where he was nor who his kidnappers were and yet all he wanted was...more, which they provided.

The person who’d been wanking him stopped just before he was about to come and Harry groaned behind his gag. “Don’t worry,” someone whispered against his lips. “I’ll let you come. Eventually.” There was a wicked laugh and then the gag was removed and Harry’s lips were captured in what was probably the most expert kiss he’d ever received. Harry was shaking by the end of it and he tried to follow that mouth when it was withdrawn. When the gag was replaced, Harry groaned.

“I suspect discipline will be a problem,” the other said, his tone dark, whisky-smooth. “Time to deal with that.” 

Harry whimpered as something tingled around his cock. He had a hunch that no matter how much he wanted to come, he wouldn’t be permitted to until his kidnappers allowed it.

Manoeuvred onto his side, Harry’s arms were untied and stretched over his head, where they were attached to handcuffs. His cock began to be stroked once more, but the new touch was different somehow. Long fingers surrounded him, a thumb circling the tip of his prick to spread the leaking fluid over him. 

At the same time, a finger was circling his hole. Harry could feel it the moment Cleansing and Lubrication Charms were cast. 

“This is what you need, isn’t it, Potter? Do you miss all that excitement from the war? I imagine you got addicted to adrenaline while you were hunting down the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes.”

_God, yes!_ Harry had never admitted that to anyone before. How did he know? 

Harry trembled as a finger worked its way inside him, stretching him, preparing him. Would they both take him or just one? Would one fuck his mouth while the other fucked his hole? Considering the many possibilities was almost as intriguing as the sensations coursing through his body.

When there were three fingers sliding in and out of him easily, and Harry was writhing, they were withdrawn. 

The gag was banished and before Harry could muster words to speak, he was fed a cock so thick he almost choked on it. At the same time, another prick nudged his hole and thrust firmly. 

Trapped between two well-endowed men, Harry could only lie there and take it, relax and accept the pleasure he was being given. 

He tried to suck the cock that was slowly fucking his mouth in tandem with the one sliding in and out of his arse, but the angle was difficult and soon he gave up, just relaxing his throat and becoming the willing receptacle for passion and pleasure and ecstasy. 

His mind floated as his body gave itself up to bliss, and for a few shining moments he wasn’t Harry Potter, Dark Wizard killer and Hit Wizard, but just Harry, a mass of ecstatic flesh, trembling on the brink of fulfilment.

The man fucking his mouth sped up, losing his slow rhythm as his own orgasm neared, and the one shagging his arse did the same. Harry’s neck, that had been cradled by a long-fingered hand, was tilted up and the man spilled into Harry in waves which Harry tried to swallow. The fingers holding onto his hip dug into his skin and a moment later there was one last hard push and a shuddering body behind him, coming inside him. 

Harry, twitching with the need to come, was whimpering by the time the cock slipped from his mouth.

“Soon,” a raspy voice murmured as a hand slid between his legs to expertly fondle his sac. “So beautiful--”

The bed or whatever it was shifted and when two tongues began licking his prick, laving his balls, Harry began begging, his ultra-sensitive bits screaming for release.

“Please, oh God, please--”

“Yes, Harry.” A tongue licked the head of his cock before a mouth moved over the tip, sucking strongly. “Come now.” 

The constriction around his cock disappeared and Harry screamed, coming in a series of pulses that made his body convulse. The pleasure was so intense that for a moment, Harry was deaf to the world. 

When he came to, he could _see_ and to his surprise, he was in his own bed, no signs of anyone else nearby. He was naked, however, his clothes folded and laid out next to him on the bed. 

Disappointed, Harry sat up, gasping as muscles he’d never felt before twinged. _Not a dream, then._

After a shower, he felt better and, taking a mild Pain Relieving Potion, he went to bed, sleeping better than he had in ages.

The next day, Harry reported to the Ministry. “You disappeared last night,” Miller commented when Harry got to his desk. “Good thing Malfoy and Snape let us know you went home early or we’d have been tracking you down.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “ _Snape_ and _Malfoy_?” 

“Um hm.” Miller grinned. “By the way, you didn’t tell me you were doing extra magical combat training with those two.” 

Harry blinked. “Extra--?”

“Well, it would hardly be common knowledge, Miller.” 

Harry’s cock twitched in response to that whisky-smooth voice. _It was Snape. Of course._ Spinning, he looked up at Snape then over at Draco, who was hovering behind him, smirking. 

“Exactly. Such things should be kept discreet,” Draco chimed in. “After all, one wouldn’t want Potter’s schedule getting out. It would be a boon for, say, kidnappers.” 

Biting back a moan, Harry managed a smile. “Right,” he agreed, reading the dark promise of more to come in Snape’s eyes. “We wouldn’t want that.”

~


End file.
